L'Otarie du Gwak
by Theta and Koscheii
Summary: [OS sur Bob Lennon] Bob est en fin de tournage du Loup Par Minou. Quand quelqu'un sonne à la porte, annonçant un événement... Inattendu.


_BON-SOIR ! Lady Lennon est de retour avec une nouvelle fanfiction spéciale, puisqu'elle est pour Bob. Donc, en gros, c'est pas du drama :D Oui oui, c'est ça, trépignez de joie, ça ne durera pas longtemps :3 C'est juste que j'ai un moment de fluffyness intense bobifique, et que j'avais besoin d'extérioriser. Et ensuite j'en fait une sur Fanta. Une fluffy aussi. Parce que vous savez très bien que je déteste tuer Fanta ._. Bref, j'arrête de papoter ! Bonne lecture :3_

 **Disclaimer :** Bob Lennon est sa propre propriété, je ne touche pas d'argent pour mes écrits.

 **L'OTARIE DU GWAK**

"BON-SOIR ! Je suis Bob Lennon, ah-ah !"

Bob appuya sur le petit bouton qui va bien, pour faire chanter sa petite otarie. Une sale habitude qu'il avait pris avec tous ces Let's Play. Et puis, ça plaisait aux fans, donc il l'utilisait assez régulièrement, sous peine d'être harcelé sur Twitter et Facebook de "Elle é ou l'otari" de Jean-Kévin insolents. L'otarie commençait même à avoir des fanarts sur le Lolternet, ce qui n'était pas pour déplaire à son créateur. Ce soir-là, notre Lennon était en mode contenu, sur The Wolf Among Us. Il ne lui restait plus beaucoup de temps avant le grand final, et il avait vraiment hâte. Cependant, alors qu'il commençait à peine, on sonna à la porte. Il lacha un juron, en mettant rapidement en pause son jeu, son enregistrement et il se leva, cherchant à tâton son chemin dans le bordel qui lui servait de chambre, plongée dans le noir. L'ampoule avait encore grillée, et il avait eu la flemme de la changer, puisque ça impliquait de sortir de chez lui, pour aller faire les courses. Et dire que sa copine était encore absente pour trois longues semaines. Elle était partie en vacances avec deux de ses amies, en Martinique, abandonnant Bob dans son antre.

Et bien sûr, elle l'avait fait en même temps que Fanta. Notre Lennon se sentait totalement abandonné. Seuls Hestia, Wilfrid et Luka lui tenaient compagnie. La petite dernière était d'ailleurs en train de jouer avec le pied de son maître jusqu'à ce qu'on sonne à la porte. Bob trouva enfin la porte d'entrée. Il ouvrit, personne. Personne à l'exception d'une grosse boîte, devant sa porte. Il haussa un sourcil. Dame Hestia lui passa entre les jambes, pour renifler la caisse. Quand il y eut du mouvement à l'intérieur. Okay. Bob traîna la caisse dans son salon, c'était vachement lourd quand même.

Hestia, toujours curieuse, grimpa sur le canapé et fixa intensément la grosse boîte en carton, la queue battant doucement dans le vide. Luka la rejoignit rapidement, ayant marre de jouer toute seule. Wilfrid ? Oh. Wilfrid dormait sur le buffet, comme la plupart du temps. Même l'intrusion d'une énorme boîte dans son espace vital ne le dérangeait pas. Bob tourna un instant autour de la boîte, puis l'ouvrit. Et la surprise fut générale.

Un bébé otarie sortit de la boîte en sautillant. Un gros noeud rose était accroché autour de son cou, d'où pendait un bout de papier. Bob resta un long moment immobile, les yeux posés sur l'animal, qui devait faire une petite cinquantaine de kilos. Elle était brune, avec une petite touffe sur la tête, qui lui rappelait sans vraiment savoir pourquoi la mèche de Tintin. L'otarie poussa un petit cri plaintif, visiblement perdue dans ce nouvel environnement. Quand son regard se posa sur Bob, elle sembla plus à l'aise, presque rassurée. Le Youtubeur, ne savant pas trop quoi faire, s'assit sur le sol, la laissant venir à lui. La grosse bestiole lui renifla la main puis la poussa du bout du museau en continuant à gémir faiblement. Bob lui caressa la tête, son coeur se serrant devant cette adorable petite créature. De toute évidence, elle était déjà habituée à l'homme. Il se surprit lui-même en touchant le mammifère, il n'avait jamais touché d'otarie de sa vie, et c'était tout doux, très étrange comme sensation. Il retira le noeud rose de son cou pour retirer le bout de papier.

Il y en avait trois. Sur le premier était inscrit un "Je m'appelle Gwak" et le second était un permis de garde, à son nom. Bob n'en revenait pas. L'otarie du Gwak. Est-ce qu'un fan avait réellement acheté une otarie juste pour lui ? Et qu'est-ce qu'il allait en faire en plus ? Et comment avait-il eu son vrai nom ? Une otarie adulte, ça devait peser dans les deux cent kilos. Bah. S'il avait de la place pour trois chats, il y avait bien de la place pour une otarie, aussi gwakante soit-elle. Il chercherait à comprendre plus tard. Le troisième papier était une lettre, lui expliquant que cette otarie lui avait été donnée dans une lettre d'héritage. Quelqu'un lui avait légué ce gros bébé. Il haussa les épaules, si le hasard avait voulu qu'ils se rencontrent, alors il l'acceptait. Il prit une voix stupide et commença à gagatiser, sous le regard dédaigneux d'Hestia, perchée en haut du canapé. La demoiselle allait devoir redoubler de vigilance pour garder son cher maître sous contrôle. Il ne fallait pas rire non plus. La reine, ici, c'est elle.

* * *

 _Voilà :D C'est assez court, mais je trouve qu'il n'y avait pas besoin de plus. J'espère que ça vous a plu en tout cas :3 J'ai bien aimé l'écrire moi x) N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review, ça fait toujours plaisir :D Grosses bisouilles et à très vite pour un nouvel OS... Voir le prochain chapitre de Royaume en Perdition :3_


End file.
